Futuro
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Sakamoto debe ver partir a la persona que ama.


Hola *w* aquí estoy nuevamente con una pequeña historia sakamutsu así que espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **Futuro**

\- ¿Porque tuve que enamorarme de ti? -

Aquella persona no podía evitar pensar eso mientras veía aquella sala blanca y a las personas que allí se encontraban. Todos parecían felices, como si su propio dolor fuera algo por lo que estar feliz, aunque ellos no sabían nada, absolutamente nada. Había pasado años ocultando sus emociones, tantos que le costaba reconocer cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero en ese momento un agudo dolor en su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón, le recordaba la verdad. Era amor, amor no correspondido. Las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, lo cual hizo que su mejor amigo le diese un pañuelo con una sonrisa.

\- Siempre fuiste todo un sentimental - dijo mientras mostraba aquellos dientes perfectos a pesar de hartarse de comer dulces varias veces al día

Una hermosa y a la vez desgarradora música comenzó a sonar y al dirigir su vista allí, sintió que todo carecía de sentido, la vida ya no tenía significado.

Con una gran sonrisa, de aquellas que solo le regalaba a su persona predestinada, a su hilo rojo del destino, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia al altar, todos los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, todos decían lo hermosa que se veía y Sakamoto no podía evitar darles la razón. La joven llevaba puesto un vestido blanco sin tirantes, llevaba el pelo suelto y una diadema en la cabeza, parecía una princesa. Justo cuando pasaba a su lado sus ojos se cruzaron, en lugar de apartar la mirada, Sakamoto se fijó en todas y cada una de sus facciones, de como sus ojos brillaban felices, de como ella parecía brillar y estaba seguro de que por primera vez en su vida la joven parecía ser completamente feliz, parecía un ángel y Sakamoto no era capaz de alegrarse por ello.

 _Porque no era suya._

Siempre estuvo a su lado, siempre tan cerca y ahora estaba alejándose a pasos agigantados, sin siquiera mirar atrás, ignorando que cada paso que daba hacia al altar lo estaba destrozando por dentro, que cada centímetro era como miles de agujas clavándose en su pecho. Pero aún así se veía obligado a sonreír, por ella, no podía arruinarle el día más feliz de su vida. Aunque tenía esperanza, de que como en tantas películas, alguien interrumpiera la boda, pero nadie lo haría, todos estaban felices por la celebración, todos excepto él, pero nadie lo sabía, incluso su mejor amigo creía que estaba llorando de la alegría, mientras que Sakamoto ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando comenzaron a caer aquellas lágrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas.

 _La estaba perdiendo._

La ceremonia comenzó de manera normal, aunque para Sakamoto era toda una tortura. Uno de los invitados, una loca de cabellos violetas habló más fuerte de lo que debía y se escuchó en toda la sala.

\- No me puedo creer que esa se case antes que yo, mi amado Gin casémonos -

En el altar la novia se giró y la miró amenazante, eso bastó para que durante el resto de la ceremonia solo se escuchase al cura hablar. Sakamoto suspiró, esa era la Mutsu de la que se enamoró y ahora un malnacido se la estaba llevando de su lado, ante aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar mirar sus pies como si fuesen lo más interesante en aquella sala.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que solo logró escuchar el "si quiero" de parte de ambos y para cuando los miró, se estaban besando.

 _Ya era tarde._

No había nada que pudiese hacer, la había perdido para siempre. La sonrisa de Mutsu en ese momento era tan hermosa que no podía evitar llorar, sentía una presión en su brazo, como si alguien lo estuviese agarrando con fuerza, intentando arrancarlo de allí, por un segundo Sakamoto pensó que si fuese la muerte no le importaría en lo más mínimo. De repente comenzó a sentir sus mejillas doler, pero le echó la culpa a las lágrimas, hasta que la sala comenzó a volverse borrosa y acabó perdiendo la consciencia.

O eso era lo que creía, porque nada más abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Mutsu, que lo llamaba preocupada.

\- ¿Estoy muerto? - preguntó Sakamoto confundido

\- Ahora si - dijo la mujer golpeándolo - Maldito idiota, ¿Se puede saber porque gritabas de tal manera? -

Sakamoto no entendía nada, hace un momento estaba en su boda y ahora tenía a Mutsu frente a si con su ropa de siempre.

\- ¿Y tu vestido de novia? - preguntó Sakamoto

\- Si vas a pedirme matrimonio al menos se más original, además de que eso no te hará librarte del papeleo - añadió Mutsu enfadada

Y en ese entonces Sakamoto decidió comprobar que tal boda nunca ocurrió, tomando su mano izquierda y buscando en ella un anillo, pero para su suerte no había ninguno, aunque para su desgracia se ganó un golpe de la joven por tomarse tales confianzas.

\- ¿Qué narices te sucede? Primero te duermes en medio del pasillo, después haces bromas raras con un vestido de novia y ahora tomas mi mano, todo eso puede contar como acoso sexual - se quejó Mutsu enfadada

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Mutsu se preocupó mucho al ver al idiota en el pasillo, mientras estaba llorando y gritando en sueños, pero como siempre no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza del joven.

\- No me denuncies Mutsu, tampoco te vayas de mi lado, no quiero volver a tener que presenciar tu boda con alguien más - gritó Sakamoto desesperado

\- Deberías saber que da igual la escusa que pongas, el papeleo tendrás que hacerlo igualmente - añadió Mutsu amenazante

Y Sakamoto supo en ese momento, si no cambiaba su actitud la chica lo abandonaría, así que debía poner de su parte, hacer el papeleo, dejar de ir al smile y ponerse serio, además de comportarse como todo un caballero.

\- No te preocupes, pienso hacer el papeleo ahora mismo y si algo más necesita de mi supervisión, lo haré encantado - añadió Sakamoto con una gran sonrisa

Mutsu lo miró, como observándolo por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente sacó su pistola y apuntó a la cabeza del hombre.

\- ¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con el verdadero Sakamoto? - preguntó con voz fría la mujer

\- Soy yo - se quejó Sakamoto

\- Tú jamás harías papeleo voluntariamente, o es una enfermedad terminal o alguien se hace pasar por ti - explicó Mutsu

Sakamoto no pudo evitar una mueca triste, su amor por Mutsu probablemente fuese una enfermedad terminal, una que acabaría matándolo si no hacía algo al respecto. Y eso mismo le dio una idea, probablemente la idea más estúpida que tuvo en toda su vida, pero quizás gracias a ella, Mutsu lo vería finalmente como a un hombre.

Por eso mismo, mientras Sakamoto escribía su testamento en su cabeza, agarró a la joven rápidamente por la cintura y la besó, mientras que tiraba la pistola de la chica al suelo, lejos de ambos.

La joven no reaccionó hasta que Sakamoto se separó. La cara de la chica parecía echar chispas y Sakamoto no sabía si era por la vergüenza o su enfado, pero por cuestiones de orgullo prefería pensar que la primera. Después de observar el rostro de la chica durante un segundo, el chico puso en marcha el próximo brillante plan: correr por su vida.

Así que como el plan ya revelaba, salió corriendo por los pasillos como alma que lleva al diablo, mientras que segundos más tarde se escuchó el grito de la joven que parecía haber salido del trance.

\- ¡Sakamoto Tatsuma! - gritó Mutsu con todas sus fuerzas

Sakamoto tenía una cosa clara, la próxima vez que viese a Mutsu en aquella iglesia, ambos estarían en el altar y se encargaría de ponerle un anillo en el dedo, pero primero de todo debía sobrevivir a los golpes de la mujer, aunque acabar en el hospital y que Mutsu fuese su enfermera tampoco sonaba nada mal.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, este es el resultado del ending de Gintama con vestidos de novia y la canción " _doushite kimi wo suki natte shimattandarou"_ :)

La canción es muy bonita pero también bastante triste, aunque la recomiendo sin dudas *w*


End file.
